Bonnie Rockwaller Meets Her Fans
by Team Bonnie
Summary: What happens when Bonnie meets her fans from RS dot net? This is a team effort story.
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and gentlemen, this story will be a combined effort of Team Bonnie from RS dot net. The following members are: RC Williams(romantic cancer), Bonnie Fanguy, Patrickdron, Alicia Lipsky, WolfmanVI, Little Miss Ruthie Stoppable, VRWC, and Proto Mickey.

Since we all like Bonnie Rockwaller we've decided to do a story on how she would meet her fans. I (RC Williams) have done the first chapter and chapter two will be up soon done by Proto Mickey. So we the team ask you to sit back and enjoy. Review it if you please.

Disclaimer: We do not own Bonnie Rockwaller or any of the characters from the Kim Possible show. We do own our own characters.

Chapter One is done by RC Williams.

Bonnie Rockwaller Meets Her Fans

Chapter One

One Saturday morning, 18-year old Bonnie Rockwaller was awakening from her deep slumber. The suntanned beauty sat up and stretched out her arms and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. She sat there for a few minutes and thought, _what should I do today? Hmm…going to the mall sounds nice. I'll call Tara and see if she wants to come with me._

She swung her firm athletic legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. When she took a few steps forward, she slightly stumbled but quickly regained her footing. She slowly made her way to her dresser drawer, gathered her personal belongings, and went to the bathroom. On her way there, she passed her mother who was going to the kitchen.

"Morning, Bon-Bon.", the elder brunette replied.

Bonnie just groaned as she passed her mother and went to the bathroom. Mrs. Rockwaller yelled through the door, "Breakfast will be ready soon sweetie."

"Okay Mom." The suntanned beauty yelled back. Bonnie turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to her liking. When it was right, she stripped out of her clothes and entered the shower allowing the warm water run down her body. She takes the washcloth and body-wash in her hands and began to wash off.

When she was done, she dried off, wrapped the towel around her body and hair and went back to her room. While in her room, Mrs. Rockwaller announced that breakfast was ready. Bonnie announced that she would be down in a few minutes. The suntanned brunette stood in front of her closet decided on what to wear.

After minutes on deciding, she went with her usual pink top/red skirt combo and went downstairs. When she reached the kitchen, she immediately grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice. With the glass in hand, she picked up the phone and dialed Tara's number easily.

After the phone rung a few times, Tara Mathis, Bonnie's best friend, picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Tara, Bonnie, you up for the mall later?"

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do. What time are we going?"

"Around 12."

"Okay, it's 11 AM now so I'll see you there."

"Bye."

As Bonnie hung up the phone, her mother set her breakfast on the table. Bonnie with glass in hand, walks over to the table and sat in front of her plate. She looked at her mother with little disgust. "Oatmeal, again?"

"Yes, sweetie, it's healthy plus it's good for you."

Bonnie sighs while looking at the bowl that sits in front of her. She soon looks up and spots her favorite cereal. She takes the bowl of oatmeal that her mom prepared for her and dumps it in the trash. "Sorry Mom, maybe I'll eat it next time." She takes the empty bowl to the sink and rinses it out. After drying the bowl out, she grabs her favorite cereal and some milk from the refrigerator.

After having breakfast, she glances at the clock which read 11:15AM. "I better get going if I'm going to meet Tara. Mom, I'll see you later and I'll bring you something back."

"Okay honey. See you later."

Bonnie grabs her keys and her purse and went to her Ferrari. She quickly sped away en route to Middleton Mall. After minutes of driving, she stops at a stop sign and went through her purse to make sure she had everything she needed. After checking she sped away again to the mall.

Thirty minutes later she reached the mall and waited for her best friend to arrive. While waiting, her gaze happens to fall on a tall slim African American male who was walking by. _Who is that person there? I've never seen him before. When Tara gets here, I'll see if I can find him again._ Ten minutes later, Tara arrives at the mall. She quickly spots Bonnie and they make their way in the mall. Bonnie told Tara about the person she saw earlier by describing what he looked like. Tara agreed to help her find him.

While inside the mall Bonnie was looking around to see if she can spot the person that she saw earlier. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was going until she heard her best friend call out "Bonnie watch out!" But it was too late for she bumped into someone. After bumping into the person, she bounced back and almost hit the floor. But the person she bumped into quickly reached out and grabbed her by the waist.

"Whoa, there." The guy said. He gently pulls Bonnie back to her feet.

"Why don't you watch where you're…" Bonnie's words died in her mouth. "You… you're the guy I saw earlier."

Tara quickly rushed to her best friend's side. "Bonnie, are you okay?" Tara looks at the guy. "Oh hello there, you'll have to excuse my friend."

"Don't worry about it." The guy stated in a smooth baritone like voice. "Just as long as she's alright."

Bonnie regains her voice. "What is your name?"

"Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners? I'm RC Williams. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He takes Bonnie's hands and kisses it gently.

"I'm Bonnie Rockwaller and this is my best friend, Tara Mathis."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Tara holds out her hand.

RC takes Tara's hand and kisses it gently. "Likewise, I was making my way to the movies to meet a couple of friends of mine. Would you ladies care to join me?"

"Sure. Let's go." Both girls accompany RC to the movies. When they arrive at the movies at the mall, RC started to look around for his friends. "Tara, I'm looking for a black-haired girl with blue eyes and a redhead with brown eyes. They answer by the name of Lyn and Kiana."

"Okay, RC." The platinum blonde replied before she began looking for them. Before they could search for them truly, a redhead called out to RC. "Here we are RC. Over here."

The African American male quickly spots the redhead and waves back in acknowledgement. "Isn't that them?" the suntanned beauty asked while pointing in their direction.

"Yeah Bonnie, that's them." RC stated as him, Bonnie and Tara made their way to Lyn and Kiana's direction. When they made it their, RC decided to go for some snacks. "I'll be back in a minute with some snacks. You girls get to know each other."

After the girls greeted each other and got to know each other. Lyn and Kiana started talking about how they know RC. "We went to school with him before he moved back to Georgia." Lyn stated.

"He's a really nice person and would do anything for someone." Kiana said.

_So he is a nice person. Any girl who gets with him would be lucky._ The brunette thought. "So which movie are we seeing?"

"Norbit." The black haired girl stated.

"Oh I've been wanting to see this movie." The platinum blonde said while bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Tara, eager much?" Bonnie said to her best friend.

Tara quickly blushed and stopped bouncing her seat. "Sorry."

"No need for that, Tara. I've been waiting to seat this as well."

Tara smiled at her best friend while they continued to wait for RC to return. Before the previews started, RC returned with an arm full of snacks. "Okay girls, I'm back. Let's I got everything for popcorn to jelly beans to milk duds."

All four girls reached up, grabbed what they wanted and their drinks, and thanked RC for getting it for them. Left with a pack of Skittles and his own drink, RC sat in the middle of the four girls and began to watch the movie.

* * *

Now that the ice have been broken. What will happen in chapter two. Mickey you're up.

Until then, RC.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys, the team's back with another chapter. Last time, Bonnie and Tara met RC, Lyn and Kiana. Who will they meet this time?

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

This chapter was done by Proto Mickey. Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

After the movie Bonnie, Tara, Lyn, Kiana and RC decided to head to the food court to just chill. The meal over, the four girls boy-watched while RC just sat there and relaxed. "Check out the blonde coming out of the Bueno Nacho line," Bonnie said and nodded her head to her left.

"He is kind of cute," Tara agreed. "I wonder if he has blue eyes or maybe even green."

"It looks like you'll get a chance to find out," Bonnie said. "It looks like he's walking this way.

"His eyes are blue," RC told them. "Baby blue to be precise."

"How do you know?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Bonnie echoed.

"Trust me on this one, girls," RC said to them and smiled. "I bet he's six feet even, nineteen years old and he wears his watch with the face on the inside of his wrist." Lyn and Kiana gave RC a weird look. They knew what he was up to, but they didn't want to spoil his fun.

"Bonnie, I think he really is coming towards us," Tara said as she pointed right at him.

"Why wouldn't he?" Bonnie responded. "We're the top of the food chain. All boys want to come sit with us."

"Not the food chain thing again," Tara groaned and shook her head.

Sure enough, the young man approached their table. He set his tray down right next to the empty seat by RC. "Mind if I join you?" he asked looking at RC, Lyn, and Kiana.

"By all means, Mickey," Lyn answered. "Have a seat."

"Thanks," he said and plopped down right across from Tara. "This place is crowded today.

"You guys know each other?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure do," Mickey replied. "RC and I are good friends."

"Wow, his eyes really are blue," Tara said to Bonnie, "just like yours."

"Not quite as nice as mine are," Bonnie retorted.

Mickey shot RC a look and RC laughed. "Mickey, meet Bonnie and Tara. Girls, meet Mickey."

"Nice to meet you," Tara said with a smile.

"Hi," Bonnie said.

"So what are you all getting into this evening?" Mickey asked and looked at RC.

"We hadn't figured that out yet," Kiana answered.

"Do you have something in mind, Mickey?" Bonnie questioned, still not sure what she thought about him.

Mickey shrugged and swallowed a bit of his food. "I was going up to the go kart place a couple miles out of town. I heard they got some new ones in that are pretty fast for go karts."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun," Tara squealed. "Let's go, too, Bonnie!"

"I'd like to go, but I have to work," RC said to Mickey.

"Lyn and I have a project to work on as well," Kiana added.

"That's too bad," Tara pouted. "I wish you guys could come with us."

"Us?" Bonnie asked and gave her friend a surprised look. "I didn't know we were going."

"I've been wanting to check this place out for a while," Tara said and crossed her arms. "I'm going even if you don't, Bonnie."

"Fine, I'll go with you two," Bonnie said and shrugged her shoulders.

"I need to run to the ladies' room," Tara stated, jumping up. "Coming with, Bonnie?" Bonnie sighed and pushed her chair away from the table and followed Tara to the restroom.

"What was that all about?" Mickey asked the three remaining at the table.

"It looks like you just scored a date with two lookers," RC told him with a laugh.

"I… I didn't even invite them. I didn't even invite you guys. That one girl, Bonnie I think you said her name was, asked me what I was doing, I told her, and now I've got company coming along with me. No one even asked me."

"Oh hush," Lyn told him. "You know you're eating this up on the inside. Stop acting like a complete butthead."

"I think if you play your cards right, you could score a one on one date with Tara," Kiana added in.

"What are you talking about?" Mickey asked, looking directly at her over the top of his soda as he took a sip.

"Call it women's intuition, but I agree with Kiana," Lyn answered.

Mickey shook his head. "You know what I hate most about women's intuition, RC?"

"The fact they are almost always right?"

"Besides that, dork. You can't argue with them about it."

"True," RC said and stood up, picking up his trash. "We need to get going, don't we girls?"

"Yeah, we do," Kiana answered. "See ya, Mickey."

"Bye guys," Mickey responded. RC and Lyn just waved as the three of them walked off, leaving him alone to wait for Bonnie and Tara.

Just as Mickey dumped his trash into the bin, the two girls returned; Tara had an excited smile on her face. "Do you have your own car?" Bonnie asked Mickey. "I only have room for two in my Ferrari."

"I have something even better," Mickey responded, smiling. "I have a bike."

Bonnie burst out laughing. "A bike? You have a bike? Do you really think you can pedal fast enough to keep up with my car?"

Mickey just looked at her and then at Tara, not sure how to respond to that.

"Uh, Bonnie," Tara said, touching the brunette's arm. "I think he meant bike as in a motorcycle."

"Oh," Bonnie said, standing back up straight and no longer laughing. "I knew that. I was just making a joke. Let's get going before it gets late." The three of them headed off towards he parking lot.

"There's my baby," Mickey said, pointing to his jet black motorcycle. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Wow," Tara said in amazement. She ran her fingers along the smooth seat. "Bonnie, do you mind if I ride with Mickey instead?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatev, Tara. Not your mother," she huffed and headed for her own vehicle.

"May I?" Tara asked Mickey, giving him the puppy dog pout full force. She didn't know if she needed to or not, but she didn't want to chance it. "Please?" Her lower lip trembled a little bit.

"Make sure you hang on tight," he told her and handed her a helmet. "Oh and you'll want to wear this, too." He handed her his leather jacket. "That wind gets cold."

"You can't wear just a t-shirt," Tara protested. "You'll freeze."

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "I've ridden in colder weather with only t-shirt." He hopped up on the bike and turned the key to start it up. "Besides, a gentleman always gives a lady his coat." He put his own helmet on.

Tara smiled at him as she put the jacket on which was a little big on her. She climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around him tight like he had told her to. "Thank you," she says. A few minutes later finds them speeding down the interstate with Bonnie's Ferrari close behind.

* * *

With Mickey, Bonnie and Tara heading to race go karts, who will they meet next? What will happen? Stay tuned.

Ruthie, it's your turn. Read and review please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time... Bonnie and Tara met Mickey and he takes them to race go karts. Who will they meet this chapter?

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

This chapter is done by Ruthie. Enjoy!

A few seconds after Tara and Mickey parked in the go carts parking lot, Bonnie pulled in, and set her car alarm.

"Shall we," Mickey said.

"Yes!" Tara said with glee, "Oh I'm so excited! I've been wanting to do this for so long!"

Tara starts to shake with joy, while Bonnie is just staring at her as if she was on drugs.

"Tara! Cut that out! we're not children!" Bonnie yelled out.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited about this!"

"Um, lets go!" Mickey responded.

The three of them start to walk over to the front of the building. As they got done paying for their expenses, they see some girl that usually hangs out with Kim and Ron.

"Oh look," Bonnie said with spite, "it's that one girl who hangs with Possible and Stoppable! What is she doing here?"

"Do you think she might want to join us?" Mickey asked.

"Hope not!" Bonnie answered.

"I tried talking to her once, but she didn't even try to talk to me back!" Tara said with disappointment. "I thought she would be nicer to me!"

Meanwhile, the girl walks towards them.

"Hey, I'm Ruthie! You two ladies look familiar, did we meet somewhere?"

"Hi, I'm Tara! We talked once, but you never answered me!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that! That was my first week here in Middleton! I was going through so many things at that time, and I'm sorry if that offended you in any way!"

"Apology accepted!"

"So what brings you guys here to the go carts?" Ruthie asked.

"Well, Tara, Mickey, and I were going go carting. You know, just the three of us!" Bonnie answered her, purposely trying to exclude Ruthie!

"Okay," Ruthie said with rejection, "Well, have fun!"

Ruthie stars walking away, when Mickey called her back. "Hey Ruthie," Mickey called out. "You can join us if you want."

While Ruthie is walking back to them, Bonnie pulls Mickey aside to talk to him.

"Mickey, why did you call her back? She's friends with Possible, she probably hates me!"

"I'm sorry Bonnie, I just felt so bad for her!"

"Fine as along as she doesn't..."

"I don't what?" Ruthie asked Bonnie.

"Nothing!"

"Alright," Ruthie said. "Oh, and Bonnie, I don't hate. Thats just Kim and Ron!"

"Whatever!"

They play a few rounds of go carts, Ruthie and Bonnie start out racing each other, and end up tying in the last race. Then they deiced to get a few drinks, and snacks. Ruthie pulls Bonnie aside to talk to her.

"So Bonnie, what is the deal with you, my cousin, and Kim, any way?" Ruthie asked Bonnie.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Understandable, but whats the deal with you and me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you and Mickey talking."

"Oh yeah, well I guess we could work things out."

"Thanks! So what brings y'all here?"

"Well, Tara and I were hanging out at the mall, then these two hot guys wanted us to hang with them and their friends. We got to talking, and we decided to go go carting."

"Fun," Ruthie added. "I was suppose to be here with Kim, Ron, and Monique. But Kim and Ron had to take care of a mission, and Monique had to go in to work at last minute! They just told me!"

"Looks like you got stood up by your friends." Bonnie commented.

"Wouldn't have been the first time." Ruthie said. "But hey, I should be use to it by now."  
"Don't make me feel sorry for you!"

"Wasn't gonna?"

Mickey pops in with Tara.

"So Ruthie, are you from around here?" Mickey asked.

"Actually I'm from Queens," Ruthie answered. "its a long story!"

"Wow! Queens!" Tara said. "What's it like there?"

"Its great," Ruthie commented. "But I'm glad I'm here!"

"So what's with the Ghetto clothes?" Bonnie ask with a smirk.

"Its the kind of clothes that I liked," Ruthie answered with a smirk. "Even though I went to Manhattan many times, I loved shopping at places like Killer Topic!"

"So your emo!" Bonnie commented.

"Actually I'm more on the lines of a skater and a rocker!" Ruthie said. "I play the guitar, and I ride a skateboard."

"So your like Avril Lavigne," Bonnie commented, "but blond!'

"Guess so, but I don't flip people off all the time!"

"So where's the next stop for our trip?" Tara asked.

"I'm up for anything!" Ruthie said.

"Me to!" Mickey added.

"The bowling alley is open all night!" Bonnie commented.

"Fun!" Ruthie said. "I haven't hurt any one with a bowling ball or a pin yet!"

They laugh.

"Bonnie, is it okay for me to rid with Mickey again?" Tara asked.

"Sure, I don't care." Bonnie answered.

"Am I riding with you Bonnie?" Ruthie asked.

"Yes," Bonnie answered her too. "Unless Mickey has room for three?"

"No, sorry" Mickey answered back. "But we'll see you two lovely ladies at the bowling alley!"

The four of them start to walk over to the parking lot, to go to bowling alley.

* * *

The group now leaves for the bowling alley. What will happen next? Stay tuned... 

Pat you're up!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 like I said to RC a while back I'm not the best when it comes to writing fan-fics but I gave it a shot and here it is

Chapter 4 done by Patrickdron

Bonnie Rockwaller Meets Her Fans Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

As Mickey, Bonnie, Tara and Ruthie walked into the Middleton Lanes Bowling Alley, they went up to the counter to get their set of bowling shoes.

"Hello. How may I help you four today?" The male bowling shoe clerk at the counter asked.

"Yeah I'd like a pair of size 9 nine shoes please." Tara said.

"Size 7 shoes please. I don't want my perfect feet to get crowded in them." Bonnie said.

"And I'll take a pair of size 8 bowling shoes please." Ruthie said

"I'd like a size 12 for me please." Mickey said.

All 4 walked over to the nearest open lane and laced up their bowling shoes, and picked up the 4 bowling balls that came just out of the ball return machine.

While they were about to start a game a tall Caucasian man who was wearing a black t-shirt that showed the heads of the members of his favorite band Korn on the front, and a Chicago Whitesox hat on his head flipped around had his attention on the girls.

Without any hesitation the tall man walks over to girls and Mickey.

"Why hello there ladies." the tall guy says. He waves to the Mickey and the girls and they all stop playing.

"Hi there cutie and who might you be?" Bonnie asks.

"Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Patrick, Patrick Dron to be exact." He walks up to each of the four girls and kisses each of their hands in a polite and gentleman like manner.

"What a perfect gentleman." Bonnie said with a smirk.

Mickey seems to recognize this guy and walks up to him to get a closer look.

"Hey, I've seen you before you're usually seen at MHS with a hat on it's either a Whitesox cap, a Blackhawks cap, or a Chargers cap." Mickey said.

"Yeah I love wearing hats and I'm a big fan of Chicago sports teams" Patrick said.

"And if you're not roaming the halls you're usually in the computer lab by yourself or in the gym playing basketball." Ruthie said observantly.

"So what are you doing here at Middleton Lanes?" Mickey asked.

"I decided to play a few games since I'm off of work today." Patrick said with a smile.

"Oh, where do you work at and when do you work?" Tara asked curiously.

"I work at Middleton Mall at the Lids up where the food court is." Patrick replied.

"Ooh nice, maybe you could get me a discount on a hat to go with my latest outfit from CB." Bonnie said with a hopeful grin and decided to run her fingers on Patrick's chest.

"Yeah, maybe I can hook you up with that Bon." he said with a smirk.

Mickey then notices the black bowling ball that Patrick is holding. "So, are you any good at bowling?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, I've bowled a few times. I'm not like the master at it but I do pretty well." Patrick said while shining up his bowling ball.

"Oh yeah, well Mr. big shot, what's the highest score you've gotten in one game?" Bonnie asked with a smart aleck like tone.

"I don't kiss and tell Bonnie. I let my playing do the talking." Patrick said while walking up to his lane to bowl his next frame.

"Ok then prove it and show me how good you really are." Bonnie said and smiled wickedly while Tara got a nervous look at what Bonnie was thinking.

"With much pleasure Bonnie." Patrick replied.

The tall Whitesox hat wearing kid walked up to the bowling lane and rolled his ball down the lane and automatically got a strike.

Patrick then repeated that performance by throwing 5 strikes back to back stunning the brunette girl behind him.

He then turns to Bonnie, walks up to her and smiles wide while putting his bowling ball in front of her.

"Now to fully answer your question Bonnie, the highest score I've gotten in bowling is 195." Patrick says while taking a drink from his bottle of red Gatorade.

"Hmm that's a very impressive score there Patrick. Just exactly how long have you been bowling?" Ruthie asked with curiosity and amazement at his ability.

"I've been playing for about 4, 5 years. I learned to play when I was about 10 and I've played only for fun, never for money or anything." Patrick said while lacing up his bowling shoes.

"Hey I got an idea, why don't you play with us?" Tara suggested looking at her friends who smiled except Bonnie who didn't look too happy at the idea.

"Come on Tara, we don't need to bowl with this show off. He'll make us look bad." Bonnie said sort of bitterly.

"Aww come on Bonnie what would it hurt, Patrick seems like a really nice guy and he's really good at bowling but he's no show off." Ruthie said with a smile.

"Yeah Bonnie give me a chance pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top"? Patrick said while giving Bon Bon the dreaded "puppy dog pout"

"Aww man not the puppy dog pout and I thought that loser Kim Possible and her loser boyfriend Stoppable only did it." Bonnie said with aspiration and frustration in her voice. "Alright you can play Pat, but don't get cocky."

"Oh don't worry, I won't get cocky Bonnie." Patrick said with a smile and a wink.

So Mickey decided to set up a new score card on the computer and thus the game between the 5 friends was about to begin.

* * *

The five new friends starts a new game... what will happen during the game... will Pat get cocky?

Stay tuned...


End file.
